


The Great Prank War

by Cassandrafangirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby gets messed with, Dean is Not Amused, Fun, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm new to tagging, Mad Reader, Playing, Prank Wars, Reader-Insert, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandrafangirl14/pseuds/Cassandrafangirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Insert about You and Dean starting a prank war. Everyone in the Bunker will pick a team.</p><p>This is how the teams split up.       Dean, Sam, Cas, Crowley vs You, Gabe, Balthy, Charile.</p><p>This is only my second fic so...its better than it sounds. I might add other chacters later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n)=your name  
> (y/l/f/c)=your least favorite color  
> (y/f/c)=your favorite color
> 
>  
> 
> Part two will have most of the fighting

It was going to be a good day. That's what you thought when Castiel came to get you for breakfast. Somehow it turned in to a mess by combining 2 idiot brothers, 1 confused angel, and 1 demon getting caught in the crossfire. Of course it is Dean's fault, maybe he should have thought about pranking you. Right now is time for war not regrets.

 _At breakfast couldn't find out why Dean was snickering at you but it was really annoying. "Hi Sammy. You made breakfast already?" "(Y/n) you'r up._ _I saved you as much as I could from Charlie and Dean." "Thanks Sam." You almost lost your temper with the two brothers when Sam almost dropped his plate looking at you for the first time. Trying not to kill them you grabbed your own plate off the counter and sat by Charlie. Charlie changed from staring at me to frowning at the boys as she ate._

_After finishing breakfast you would have looked at the newspaper and chat with the rest of Team Free Will but you left right after you got done. You took your favorite outfit from the closet and went to the bathroom to change. Then you looked at your refection and yelled " **Dean!!!!!!!!!!"** You rushed out of the bathroom and ran all the way to the garage. Dean spent the morning making sure that Baby was polished and had gas for the day._

_He was looking at Baby's motor when you opened the door. He didn't hear you charging at him till it was to late and you tackled him. It was difficult because of the size deference but you managed to pin him to the ground. " **Get off...Its a prank...Be careful of Baby..."** you can't hear the rest because you are being pulled off of him. Two huge hands held you from taking off Dean's head. You knew you couldn't fight moose hands but you still tried.You could hear laughing, talking, and other familiar sounds behind you but you were busy mentally killing Dean._

_You only turned your attention from killing Dean to talking when Gabriel asked you"What the hell happened to you?" "Dean and I'm going to tare him into pieces." You stood in your favorite outfit with (y/l/f/c) hair and (y/f/c) dots all over your face. **You looked like a monster out of a kids book, colorful and pissed off.**  "Even though you look like you could kill him. Don't. Don't kill him but make him learn his lesson." You could see how promising revenge looked with Gabriel whispering in your ear. You marched over to Dean and said "This is far from over Dean." and you walked away._

* * *

 

 _Dean didn't talk to you and he knew that he was not forgiven. About two days after the prank, we had a day to relax. **You**_ _ **noticed something strange about the way Dean was acting.** He would look in a book for a minute, write something down, and repeat the process. You quickly wrote down the books he had out on your notepad. Then you walked opposite from where he was writing stuff down and,with a shattered piece of mirror from the notebook, saw what he was writing. It was a series of numbers and two repeating letters. It looked like this:_  pg.102.3.6pg.47.1.4pg.66.6.9 _and more was written._

_After Dean was finish writing he made 5 other copies and left the clipboard on the table. He was going to go on a supply run because he needed beer, pie, and herbs for spells. You got the clipboard and tried to see the imprint of what he was writing. You didn't see an imprint from what Dean wrote but you did see Sam carrying the same books Dean had. Sam took the books to the table and start to look back and forth between the page and the book. Sam started to look excited and put the books back on the self. You followed him carefully and you saw him cutting the coded message into the smallest pieces possible._

_You went back to the giant library and watched the same thing repeated with Crowley and Charlie. **Crowley looked like he had won a million souls and Charlie looked like she swallowed a elephant.** You were walking to the showers that night when you heard Dean talking to Castiel. "dosen't know about the message because I can't win...It is a little crazy...Its just a game." You had to leave because they were getting closer to your hiding spot. _

* * *

_Gabriel and Balthazar came to see you after breakfast the next day and handed you the message. "We both got one from Dean but figured this had something to do with you." After talking about how Dean gave them the message, you told them to get the books you saw Dean, Sam, Crowley, and Charlie get. "We are going to figure out what is going on." you said before Gabriel left for the books. Balthazar stayed with you because he had more to tell you. "I think Dean is organizing a fight between you and him." You had a feeling he was right._

_You had decoded the message in 30 minutes and started to make your own plans. The message was coded by page number to paragraph number to word number.The message basically said to meet with Dean to start a pranking war. Everyone was going to prank you with every prank they could think of. They had even met last night to talk about what pranks they would use. You had told Gabriel and Balthazar to act like they still hadn't decoded their message. You would have to come up with the best prank ever in 2 hours. You luckily overheard Dean tell Cas and Crowley it was"2 hours till prankfest. I can't wait."_

_Charlie came in when she heard Gabriel talking to Balthazar to get him so we could talk. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought that Dean was just going to play around. I have been tracking Dean, Sam, Cas, and Crowley. We can see where they put traps for you and put traps for them. They think know where it is safe." After we planed traps for the boys, Charlie and Balthazar split up and caused some trouble. Mainly by painting Baby four different colors and putting glow in the dark paint on the inside._

_You had gotten everything set up and gotten into the library safely. Your team was ready for Dean and his team. Charlie was next to you with a vinegar and a rubber band guns. She had a rope and four salt and nail grenades in her pockets. Gabriel and Balthazar both looked relaxed but they were ready to use their angel mojo. You had tape, balls, scissors, and a whole bunch of small items in your pockets. When you heard Dean coming you picked up you dart gun and asked "Ready?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Comment with things you want to see or with request for another fic.


End file.
